Siempre en mi corazón
by always-happy-just-a-smile
Summary: George Weasley acaba de perder a su gemelo en un accidente de coche tras salir de una fiesta en Londres. George no quiere olvidarse de Fred a pesar de las súplicas de su madre y sus amigos. ¿Logrará George rehacer su vida?


Siempre en mi corazón Flor Escarlata

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia es simplemente por pura diversión. Basada en los libros de la increíble J.K. Rowling con algunas cosas sacadas de mi imaginación.**

Era la quinta vez que escuchaba la misma canción. _**Back to december**_ de Taylor Swift. Los primeros acordes del estribillo hicieron que se le empezaran a saltar las lágrimas. Sí, lo echaba mucho de menos.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo había entrado a su habitación y se había sentado en el borde de la cama. Al notar su presencia George se dio la vuelta y lo miró con sus ojos penetrantes que delataban que había estado llorando. Lee le abrazó y le susurró:

-Sé que lo echas mucho de menos, pero debes liberarte de las cadenas del pasado.

George solo fue capaz de lanzarle una mirada asesina al tiempo que susurraba:

-Vete y déjame solo.

Al darse de nuevo la vuelta y tumbarse en la cama, Lee le miró con melancolía y le comentó:

-Solo he venido aquí para decirte que vamos a salir esta noche, y…bueno… todos quieren que vengas, todos te echamos de menos. Aunque…-dijo bajando el tono de su voz-Veo que todo lo que te estoy diciendo no te importa. No te vamos a obligar, pero si cambias de opinión ya sabes dónde estamos.

Viendo que George no hacía ademán alguno de moverse, Lee se dio por vencido y salió a través de la puerta de la habitación de su amigo. Al bajar las escaleras de la Madriguera vio que sus amigos habían llegado y que la madre de George había preparado unos aperitivos. Angelina se acercó a él y con una mirada reveladora se entristeció al ver el rostro abatido de Lee que manifestaba el fracaso en el intento de persuadir a su amigo. Agachó la cabeza y Lee le susurró:

-Tal vez tú puedas hacer algo, eres su amiga, habla con él, tal vez te escuche.

Angelina respiró hondo y subió las escaleras con desánimo, como si en vez de ir a ver a su amigo, fuera a ver a alguien que lucha entre la vida y la muerte. Cruzó el pasillo lentamente y al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, tocó tres veces y esperó.

Desde dentro se oyó la voz de George diciendo:

-¡Lárgate, no quiero ver a nadie! Se lo he dicho a Lee, se lo he dicho a Katie, se lo he dicho a todos, simplemente quiero que me dejéis en paz de una vez. ¿Es acaso mucho pedir? Ahora, por favor, lárgate y déjame tranquilo.

Angelina escuchó esto, no quiso insistir más y se fue al salón con los demás. George oyó los pasos de su amiga alejarse, se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia la puerta y tras percatarse que nadie se encontraba por el pasillo, abrió la ventana de su habitación y subió al tejado.

Nada más encaramarse, vio como sus amigos se despedían de su madre. Optó por ignorar todo lo que había a su alrededor, sacó su móvil y empezó a sonar la misma canción. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Al caer la noche George volvió a su cuarto y su madre le trajo la cena a la habitación, cosa que ella rechazó replicando su carencia de apetito. Su madre intentó hablar con él, pero él cortó toda conversación diciendo:

-¿De qué quieres hablar mamá? ¿De qué lo echas de menos, de que ojalá no hubiera muerto, de que yo soy el culpable de que muriera, de qué preferirías que hubiera muerto yo en lugar de él? Ahórratelo mamá, porque sé que nunca has dejado de pensar que yo he sido la culpable de la muerte de Fred.

-Hijo… yo… no pienso que tú hayas sido él culpable de aquel fatídico accidente.

-¿Sabes qué? No te creo, y ¿sabes por qué? Porque sé que Fred siempre ha sido vuestro preferente.

Al oír esto, la madre de George se fue con el convencimiento de que su hijo era ya un caso perdido. Al día siguiente, Oliver apareció en casa de su amigo. Intentó hacerle entrar en razón, pero George no quería dar su brazo a torcer. El chico le dio los motivos por los cuales no quería olvidar a su hermano, Oliver le escuchó y le dio los suyos. Finalmente, Oliver no aguantó más, se enfadó con ella y acabó chillándole:

-¡Te odio George, ojalá seas una amargado el resto de tu vida!

-¡Oh! Perdone usted, señor "no soporto que me enfaden", perdóneme por no haberme matado en el accidente, pero…- respondió sarcástico, tras esto, hizo una pausa y continuó de manera más calmada-, no sabes la cantidad de veces que he intentando volver atrás y cambiar aquello, aunque sé que no puedo, por eso… si me odias por la muerte de Fred y pones candados en tu puerta para que no vuelva a dirigirte la palabra… lo entenderé. Ahora, por favor…vete.

Oliver se fue dejándola sola. Tras esto, George tomó una decisión, suicidarse, se dio cuenta de que nadie se preocupaba por él, así que fue al baño y cogió una cajita de pastillas. Abrió la cajita dudando, pero tras recordar las palabras de su amigo, tomó un puñado, las ingirió y tras esto todo se volvió todo negro a su alrededor.

Se despertó en un lugar parecido a una pradera, o al menos, eso fue lo que pensó George. Oyó que alguien le llamaba, pero no pudo saber quién era. De repente, una nube de polvo apareció ante ella y tras disiparse apareció el fantasma de su hermano. George se asustó, pero su hermano le dijo:

-No te preocupes hermanita, soy yo, Fred.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en el limbo-contestó Fred, al ver la cara de extrañeza de su hermano, prosiguió diciendo-no estás muerto, pero tampoco estás despierto, estás simplemente… en una especie de coma.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que George dijo:

-Lo siento, todo esto es culpa mía.

-Yo también lo siento-dijo su hermano, al ver cómo lo miraba su hermano dijo-Eres mi gemelo, no debería criticarte, nos necesitamos. Pero…dime… ¿cómo pasó el accidente?, desde que llegué aquí no recuerdo nada de mi vida en la tierra.

-No me hagas recordar eso…por favor… no quiero contarte la historia.-dijo George agachando la cabeza. Al volver a levantarla, vio la cara de súplica de su hermano y se dio por vencido. Suspiró y comenzó el relato:

-Fue la noche del cumpleaños de Oliver, estabas castigado sin ir a su fiesta, pero me convenciste para que te llevara en mi coche, estuviste allí hasta bien entrada la madrugada, pero entré en casa de Oliver preguntando por ti, ya que mamá me había telefoneado varias veces preguntando dónde estabas. Cuando te dije que mamá había llamado, rápidamente fuimos al coche de nuevo. En el trayecto de vuelta a casa, empecé a gritarte ya que pensaba que por tu culpa me caería un buen castigo. Tú también lo hiciste. Ambos gritábamos y no prestaba demasiada atención a la carretera hasta que vimos las luces de un coche frente a nosotros. El coche venía a gran velocidad, y por mucho que lo intenté… no pude hacer nada, ambos coches colisionaron. Mi airbag saltó, pero tú por desgracia… saliste disparado hacia el otro coche. No pudieron salvarte.

Fred había escuchado toda la historia atentamente. Una vez meditada la noticia preguntó:

-Y tú, ¿cómo estás?

-Te echo mucho de menos, no puedo vivir sin mi gemelo, vale, sí, tenemos nuestros pros y contras, pero siempre has estado allí para apoyarme en todo lo que he necesitado, llorabas cuando yo lloraba y reías cuando yo reía, Fred, no quiero seguir en la tierra sabiendo que tú ya no estás, te necesito hermano.

-Nunca te abandoné, siempre he estado a tu lado todo este tiempo, aunque tú no me hayas visto. Sé que es duro, pero pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo.

-¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera puedo verte.

-No hace falta que me veas, basta con que recuerdes los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos a lo largo de nuestros dieciocho años, recuerda todo lo que hicimos al lado de nuestros amigos y nuestra familia. Solo, recuérdame, no con tu cabeza, sino con tu corazón, ahí es donde están los más bellos recuerdos de toda nuestra vida.

George sonrió y abrazó con fuerza a su gemelo sabiendo que esta sería la última vez que se iban a ver. Al separarse, Fred sonrió y dijo:

-Es hora de que vuelvas a casa.

Se despidieron con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando George volvió en sí, se encontraba en una habitación del hospital San Mungo rodeado de sus amigos y familiares. En ese momento vio que todos los que estaban allí presentes le querían. Saludó con un tímido "hola" y todos suspiraron aliviados. Uno a uno se fueron acercando a él y le dieron un abrazo mientras le susurraban palabras cariñosas.

Cuando volvió a la Madriguera, fue a su habitación, abrió un cajón de su mesilla, cogió una foto en la que aparecían Fred y él y la colocó en su escritorio, al lado de la ventana.

-Es hora de empezar de cero, siempre en mi corazón. Te quiero Fred.


End file.
